corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Fox, born Celeste is a shape-shifter. She was given the ability to shift into the form of a vixen when she protected a wounded vixen from her two brothers, after which she found a dress on her bed. History The Fox Dress When Fox was seven years old she had saved a wounded vixen from her three brothers and their sticks, and the next day she had found a russet dress on her bed that gave her the ability to shift to a fox at will. She greatly prefers her vixen form to her human form, and according to Jacob, she never takes it off, because she fears someone will steal it. Meeting Jacob Seven years after Jacob had found the Mirrorworld, he stumbled upon Fox, in her fox form, her hind leg caught in a trap. He freed her, and Fox went wherever he went since, and waited for him when he went back to his own world. The Fairy lily and the Red Fairy When the prince consort who would wed Amalie of Austry declared he was disappointed with Amalie's appearance, the Empress promised a reward for the one who would bring her a Fairy lily. Jacob, interested, paid the Dwarf Evenaugh Valiant to guide the two of them to the Island of the Fairies. Valiant failed to warn Jacob about the unicorns guarding the entrance and, as a result, the unicorns injured him, while Valiant presented the Empress with the Fairy lily. The Red Fairy discovered him and kept Jacob with her for a year. At first, Fox tried to swim to the island after Jacob, but the Fairies chased her away. Fox faithfully waited for Jacob one whole year, after which Jacob ran out on Miranda. ''Reckless'' Physical Appearance Fox was born a human, but acquired a dress that enabled her to shift into a fox at will. Her fox form shows her as a fox with reddish-brown fur, like her hair and golden eyes. Human Form Fox has long, thick russet hair like that of a red fox's and freckled skin in her human form. She is said to be very beautiful as even Nerron, a Goyl, found her attractive. Vixen Form Fox has silky russet fur like the colour of autumn. Personality Fox has a motherly tendency and cares for everyone greatly. She is, like Jacob, fiercely loyal, and is shown to be clever and cunning. She is a great friend, but a worse enemy. Her personality is further explored in later books as its shown that Fox does not forgive nor forget easily, to the point she can act cold, although secretly guilty, to a close one. Perhaps her more explored conduct is her interpretation of freedom, as shown in the first books Fox feels free and empowered when in Vixen form. Later after spending most of her time in human form she will show signs of anger towards being "jailed" in her human body. Relationships Jacob Reckless After Jacob saved her from the trap, Fox became his faithful companion. She shows great loyalty to him, even when he abuses their friendship and takes her for granted. It is implied that Fox has feelings deeper than friendship for Jacob, however, when she sees him kiss Clara: "She wanted skin, and lips, so he could kiss them as he had kissed Clara's lips." In Fearless, Fox accepts that her feeling for Jacob is beyond a simple friendship, however this caused her great pain after realizing that Jacob could, voluntarily, die for her. In the Golden Yarn, Fox's feelings towards Jacob became very complicated. After spending some time with the Wildhound (Orlando), Fox asks if she still wants to follow Jacob to his dangerous adventures. After Jacob saves Orlando, he acts distant towards Fox, this action alone breaks Fox´s heart realising she want Jacob close to her. Acepting that having Jacob far and absent is painful she finally kisses Jacob, choosing him. Clara Fox and Clara quickly became friends and Fox was said to have shifted into her human form more often because of Clara. However, when Jacob and Clara kissed due to the effects of Lark's Water, Fox became jealous and more hostile towards Clara due to her feelings for Jacob. Windhound After Jacob decided they were not meant to love each other, Fox´s feelings toward Jacob became very complicated to handle. In a party Fox allows her to be seduced by the Windhound, later revealed to be named Orlando; After some travels in the city, Fox went to Orlando´s house, in there the Orlando explains that her feeling for Jacob are true love and are not meant for any other, This however triggers in Fox a "carnal wish", realizing that Jacob was not the first man in her life she kisses the Wildhound and have sex. After this events Fox stars questioning if maybe what she wants to stay and have a house life with Orlando. After Fox decides to follow Jacob the Wildhound gifts her a feather which will let him know if Fox needs any help. de:Celeste Auger Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans